


Tales of Yggdrasil

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Etrian Odyssey AU, F/M, Kitty Section as a guild!, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: The labyrinth of Yggdrasil is full of dangers and treasures to discover.But for Luka, the most wonderful treasure that he found was a girl with beautiful blue eyes.





	Tales of Yggdrasil

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is the first time that I publish a fic in a long time, and is the first time that a write and publish one in english, so If there is an error, please let me know!!

All the adventurers knew it.

If something could go wrong in the labyrinth, it would go wrong, terribly wrong sometimes.

Luka never imagined that it would be so bad.

The deer-like creature, Furyhorn, shook its head and its long horns menacingly, prepared for another attack. Ivan, in front of Luka, raised his shield prepared to receive the blow.

Luka tried again to awaken Rose and Juleka, but without a nectar it was an impossible task.

They had been careless, the worst to do in the labyrinth.

It had been a simple mission of collecting materials and ingredients, nothing dangerous, it was an easy mission for novice guilds or for those who wanted a break.

There was not supposed to be a FOE in that area.

And it was too late when they realized they were cornered, with no way to escape. Without any Adriadne thread.

So, yeah, they were screwed.

The first to fall was Rose, with her lightning magic it seemed that she attracted the beast, which was against her right way, without giving Ivan or Luka time to react.

Then Juleka followed.

And now Ivan was trying to buy time for Luka to revive both girls in some way.

Yes, they were really screwed.

The Furyhorn was about to shoot down Ivan with his hooves when something black and white knocked down the monstrous deer.

Both men stared in amazement at the great panda (a panda of all things!) Who faced the FOE.

"Tikki!" A shout was heard from the right, Luka turned to watch as a young woman came out of one of the bushes in a hurry to join the big bear.

The first thing he noticed about the girl was the big red hat and the coat of the same color, the second thing were her beautiful blue eyes that glowed fiercely.

With the arrival of the girl, the fight didn’t last long. With the claws of the big bear and the blade- staff imbued with the girl's magic, the Furyhorn collapsed with a last grunt.

A moment of silence passed, interrupted only by the swing of the leaves of the forest and the distant sounds of other monsters, in which Luka and Ivan were processing what happened and the girl who was recovering her breath.

It was she who broke the silence, turning around to them, smiling.

"Well, that was close" She walked towards them, taking from her purse two small bottles with a bright orange liquid.

Luka was the first to recover from the shock, smiling gratefully, taking one of the nectars offered.

"Thank you, you really saved us." He opened one of the bottles and immediately took it to his sister's lips, helping her to drink the orange liquid. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl doing the same with Rose. Ivan sat on the floor, exhausted.

Her hat and coat was what stood out most of her, being a bright red with black spots on the edges, but looking closely, Luka could not take his eyes off her face.

She has a cute and round face with freckles and the most beautiful and kind bluebell eyes that he has seen in his life. _“I may have only just met her, but I already have the perfect word for her, beautiful”_ thought his treacherous mind, already thinking about melodies for her.

He left his daydream, when Juleka began to regain consciousness.

The girl of the red coat was already treating Ivan's wounds with magic, Rose was getting up a little wobbly. The bear, Tikki, stood next to the Furyhorn's corpse, sniffing curiously at the body of the great blue beast.

He helps his sister stand up before approaching Ivan and the girl who saved them.

"You know? You are lucky that it's just a Furyhorn. "She started when she saw that they were already conscious and without danger of falling back to the ground.

"We didn’t expect to find a FOE in this area," Rose said, looking curiously at the big panda who now approached her owner. Now that Luka saw it well, the panda had a pink collar with white polka dots, it was a really cute collar.

The girl looked surprised.

"Nobody told you? A few monsters have come down from the upper floors "

The four shook their heads, alarmed by this new information.

The girl sighed.

"You are really lucky of not encounter a Raptor"

Luka shuddered at that. He had only seen one Raptor in his life, and he had been lucky to lose it, he had heard too many horror stories of those monsters.

She again looked in her purse, releasing a victorious "Aha!" When she pulls out a shiny purple cord. An Adriadne thread.

She offered it with a smile.

"I'm sure you need this"

And with that she took her staff again, turning around, her bear already following her.

"Wait!"

Luka was surprised to hear himself call her.

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Would not it be better if you came back with us? If there is a Raptor in the area it is better to stay away "

To everyone's surprise, the girl laughed. It was a cheerful laugh full of confidence and Luka felt little butterflies in his stomach.

"Oh, do not worry! In fact, I'm looking for it!"

"Wait! Are you going to face one of those things alone?"

Everyone was surprised by Ivan's exclamation, but sincerely Luka was more surprised by the affirmation of their savior.

"I'm not alone, Tikki is always with me, is not it, Tikki?" She scratched the big panda's chin, quite an achievement since she had to put on her toes to reach the bear's neck, which gave a happy snort for the caresses.

"Don’t worry, I've already beaten one of those beasts before. And I have already accepted the mission to get rid of them" She gave them a look, especially Juleka and Rose who were still wobble. "And you really should go back to the city to rest"

With that she turned around, entering the forest with her furry companion.

Still worried, but unable to do anything, Luka and his companions decided to return to the city, activating the magic of Adriadne thread.

It was when they were already safe at the inn, when Luka realized that he forgot to ask her name.

**Author's Note:**

> it is not specified in the chapter, but the class of each one are:  
> Marinette: War Magus  
> Luka: Troubador (and a bit of a Landsknecht)  
> Juleka: Hexer  
> Rose: Alchemist  
> Ivan: Protector  
> Tikki: Beast


End file.
